In recent years, cell stack devices in which a plurality of fuel cells, which are cells that generate electrical power using a fuel gas (hydrogen-containing gas) and an oxygen-containing gas (air), are connected together have been proposed as next-generation energy sources. Meanwhile, various types of fuel cell modules in which a cell stack device is housed in a housing container, as well as various types of fuel cell devices in which such a fuel cell module is housed in an external casing, have also been proposed (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
A configuration in which one end of a fuel cell is affixed to a manifold with a sealing member and the sealing member has a concave meniscus structure has been proposed as an example of such a cell stack device (see Patent Literature 2, for example).